A tale of Moemon and Amazons
by Azurela500
Summary: Take a journey with an Amazon heroine throughout the world of Moemon . Go through amazing adventures of action and love. (Expect new chapters every other week rated M for reasons.) ;)
1. Prologue: In The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of their characters nor do I own the idea of Moemon this is just a story utilizing those aspects and charecters.**

**Hello Readers Azuerla500 here thanking you for starting my first story a Tale of Amazons and Moemon. Following is a short prologue that will set the scene for upcoming chapters. **

* * *

Prologue

From the fall and birth of the World:

In the beginning of time the great Pokémon Arceus created the universe. On our world he created the dominant species of our world Man and Pokemon. To Pokémon he gifted them with 18 of his own powers and blessed them with the ability to use them these were the 18 types. To man he gave us Intelligence. For thousands of years the two races flourished in harmony and they evolved beautifully tempering their gifts throughout the ages. But Man's arrogance evolved with his intelligence and it soon corrupted him.

Man grew envious of the Pokemon's gift and sought it for their own by any means necessary. They used their intelligence to develop a device that would obliterate a species intelligence and replaced it with pure obedience. They called it The Purpose. They used the Purpose on the Pokémon and they became nothing more than shells a brief shadow of their old self. But even that was not enough for the lust of Man they sought to use the Pokemon as tools of war against themselves.

This outraged Arceus to know end to know only have his children enslave each other but to then turn on themselves. So he sent a plague upon them all eliminating all of the race of Man. But inside the ruins of the civilization lived the remains of the War of Man the Pokémon. Arceus took great pity upon his fallen creations but he did see opportunity in the travesties. So he recreated man in a more elegant form filled and surrounded by the two most powerful powers he had in his thousand armed arsenal. He created the Amazons. After his work was finished he turned towards the fallen Pokémon with his thousand arms to adapt the fallen creatures giving them more human and female features. Thus the Moemon were born. But when he went to heal their minds he sighed for they were too badly damaged only time will heal them.

He wiped the memories of the Moemon riding them of millennia of torment except for a chosen few. The legendary Moemon. To them he charged with keeping order throughout peace across the universe. After his work was done he rested and he thought. What if he was right and the Amazons and Moemon can live together in harmony. But what if….(All but faded scratches remain.) Then such a champion should be rewarded so he devised a challenge to whoever can defeat the legendary Moemon will be granted a single wish from him!

5000 years later is where our story begins with a 17 year old girl on the eve of her 18th birthday.

* * *

**Thank you readers for reading the prologue expect chapter 1 soon. Reviews,critics or whatever are appreciated feel free to send me whatever.**

**You truly**

**Azurela500**


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf

Chapter 1: Leaf

"Who on their right mind makes a girl ride in the back of a moving truck filled with furniture and glass!" screams Leaf

Leaf was always afraid of cramped spaces so she was a little anxious but still her situation was a little unbearable so she did the one thing that calmed her the most. She sat down took a deep breath and pulled out a mirror from her bag she always kept at her side.

She looked at herself in the mirror. People always admired her for her sharp features, good complexion and long auburn hair but she wasn't looking at herself for that no this was just apart of her calming ritual.

She closed her eyes "My name is Leaf." she breathed to herself and continued talking after a wave of calmness shot through her . " I am 17 years old today but tomorrow I will be 18." She said with a smile it was always strange but talking about herself like this always calmed her down. "I am traveling to the town of Littleroot to meet my mother who decided we should move their before I start my journey." she continued "I am beyond nervous almost as much as mom was when I told her I wanted to be Arceus's Champion even after hearing the stories of what happened to those who failed." She stuttered the last part nervously "Either way I was not going to spend the rest of my life in that town tomorrow I'm going to get my first Moemon and start my journey to become Arceus's champion and make my wish come true." She opened her eyes, the truck stopped the doors opened and their stood her mother.

She was Leaf's height and had ebony hair. Leaf jumped out of the truck and into her mother open arms.

"Hey sweetheart glad to have you here I hope the trip wasn't too bad was it?" Inquired her mother.

"Not at all" Leaf laughed scratching behind her ear nervously "Oh mom did my package arrived?" She asked

Her mother opened a nearby box and pulled out a white hat with a red rim around the base with a red half circle above it.

"It did" she said handing it to Leaf who put it on and smiled widely and hugged her mom squealing ecstatically "Your welcome sweetheart. Now then you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow why don't you introduce yourself to Birch I believe he's on the route outside of town Me and the Vigoroths we'll handle the unpacking."

Leaf squealed again and ran towards the route as fast as she could thinking about tomorrow and about what Moemon she will get.

"HELP ME! " screeched a voice

Leaf stopped she saw a woman in a lab coat with short brown hair backed against a tree by a small girl covered in brown and white fur with sharp canines and a long tail . It was a zigzaggon Moemon and it was attacking Professor Birch .

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys as always I'm always available for feedback expect the next chapter soon.**

**Yours Truly**

**Azurela500**


	3. Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

Chapter 2: A Fated Meeting

"Don't just stand there do something!" Birch yelled jolting Leaf back into the situation.

Leaf quickly analyzed the situation "OK Leaf think. Birch is counting on you if you can pull this off it will really help you out later." She thought.

Leaf saw an open bag in front of her and not too far away from the Zigzagoon who is slowly advancing on the helpless professor. She looked closer at the bag and saw a red sphere in the bag. A Moe-Ball.

Leaf ran towards the bag grabbed the ball mid ran pressed the button at the front and threw it at the Zigzagoon.

"Please be something I can use!" She yelled as a beam of light shot from the ball forming a small silhouette. The silhouette began to take a clearer form of two short legs a stout frame with that looked to be a mini dress with a light greenish hue with a few black spots and a red tie. Two arms sprouted out of the dress and the hands clenched it to fists. The body took up a fighting position as it took form of a fierce face with a teal helmet with a pointed sphere at the top. The devil eyes open revealing red irises that burned with ferocity and determination.

"All right whose ass do I got to kick now!" The creature spoke with a moderate tone but please to manor as if the Moemon has seen a thing of two on the battle but not enough to be considered an experienced solider. It was a Larvitar

The Moemon turned her head towards the Zigzagoon whose front paws are now on top of the professors chest about to sink its teeth into the poor woman's neck.

"You'll do." She said simply as she charged at the Moemon ramming her head into its side knocking it to the ground. The Moemon got over the surprise attacked then tackled the Larvitar pining her to the ground.

"Hey you trainer!" the Larvitar yelled at Leaf who is still shocked over the fact that she can understand the Moemon as if they were regular people "Hey over here were kind of battling here now!"

Leaf shook her head she'll deal with later now is the time for action.

"Right let's do this!" she yelled "Larvitar bite Zigzagoons neck!"

"Now we're talking!" It yelled before chomping on her foes necking and shaking its neck tearing the creature off of her.

"Great now charge into that tree!" Leaf yelled pointing at a nearby tree.

Larvitar got up the Zigzagoon still in her mouth struggling helplessly as she started to run head first ramming the poor creature into the tree knocking it out instantly.

The Larvitar dropped the Zigzaggon and bent down and placed her fingers by her neck and sighed when she felt a pulse. She walked towards Leaf who was checking on Professor Birch who is starting to come to.

"He'll be fine a little sore in the neck but he shouldn't bother us anymore." she said Larvitar patted Leaf on the back "Not bad kid you fight like a pro!"

Leaf smiled at that "Thanks I'm called all those years at the Kanto academy paid off."

"Excuse me are you talking to that Larvitar?" asked the now conciseness Proffesor Birch.

"What you can't hear her?"

"No I can't." Birch stood up and looked Leaf straight in the eyes "Come with me."

* * *

**And that's all she wrote today guys stay tuned for the next chapter of A Tale of Amazons and Moemon as always I accept reviews and feedback of any kind.**

**Yours Truly**

**Azurela500**


	4. Chapter 3 Rivals

**Hey guys Azurela here sorry for not uploading last night I forgot. :) So to make up for it here is the next two chapters of A tale of Amazons and Moemon.**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Rival

led Leaf and the Larvitar into a back room of her lab the room was black as night and the only thing visible was a large tablet made of sandstone. I moved up to the tablet and saw that it depicted a large centaur like creature with 2 pointed rings around it beneath it was a silhouette surround by dozens of empty holes. Finally she noticed the text on the frame of the tablet. She recognized it instantly how could she not it was the most famous story in the whole world.

"The Fall and Birth of the World." I whispered

"Indeed." Birch said beside her "This is one of the tablets depicting the story of Arceus creating the World. Specifically the Champion of Arceus."

I looked up at her when she said that.

"You think I'm the Champion of Arceus?" I whispered feeling my heart beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Possibly. I've been studying this tablet most of my life and I've even manage to translate some of the words that describing what the champion must do to be recognized." She pointed at 2 symbols underneath the silhouette "This one says "Understand" and this says …"

"Moemon" said the Larvitar who managed to climb onto the corner of the table holding the tablet.

"Moemon." I repeated

"Exactly." Said Birch looking confused as humanly possible. "How do you know that?" she questioned. I pointed to the Larvitar whose hands are crossed and is sporting a smirk little grin.

"We'll yes that's correct my little friend." Birch smiled then looked back at me "Speaking of which what's her name?"

"I'll ask." I turned to the Larvitar "I think it's about time we introduce ourselves my name is Leaf what's yours?" I said with a smile as I extend my hand.

The Larvitar grabbed signaling me to do the same "Teraria but I prefer Terra." She said with a grin as we shooked our wrists up and down.

I grinned at her then turned back to Birch after releasing my grip on Terra"s wrist.

"Her name is Terra."

The Professor smiled "We'll then Terra it seems your partner might be the Champion of Arceus ."

"Wait partner?" I questioned then I felt a sharp pain from my shoulder I looked down and see Terra glaring at me."

"OF COURSE WERE PARTNERS!" she shouted.

Birch laughed at us. "I don't have to speak Moemon to know what she said and she is indeed correct." she stood up and walked towards us "After watching you battle I know for a fact that you two are destined for each other. Now as for you being the Champion of Arceus remains to be seen there is still one more contender."

"Who?" Terra and I say together.

Just as we said it a rumbling sound was being made across the room and a bright light filled the room blinding us. When the light faded I could see a tall girl wearing black pants, an orange jumper, white gloves and a green bow. Next to her stood a short green jumpsuit, with a red shirt, with two small green ears at the top of her equally green head, and a short green tail that spiraled in to its body. It was definitely a Treeko Moemon and her Trainer.

"US !" They shouted in unison.

Birch turned to us. "Leaf, Terra this my daughter May and her Treeko Amora. May like you can understand Moemon making her a potential Champion."

"Not a potential the Champion." May said now standing 5 feet away from Leaf "And I'll prove it let's say you and I have a battle now to prove whose the real champion."

Me and Terra looked at each other and nodded. We turned our heads towards our rivals.

"BRING IT!" We shouted.


	5. Chapter 4: The First of Many

Chapter 4: The First of Many

The trainers and their Moemon soon found themselves in a small simple arena with the rivals facing each other on opposite sides their Moemon in the middle of the arena in an intense stare-down. was at the side of the arena rolling her eyes in a sigh of exasperation.

"You do realize this is pointless right." She sighed in dismay "Regardless of the battle's outcome either one of you could still…."

"JUST BLOW THE DAMN HORN ALREADY!" The 4 rivals screeched at the poor Professor Birch who raised her foghorn and squeezed its trigger.

A loud screeching sound emerged from the horn starting the battle. On pure instinct Terra and Amora charged at each other and collided head first into each other.

"Amora pound on Terra with your tail!" May called

"Terra try to doge it then bite on bite neck."

Terra tried to dodge but Amora was too fast and managed to strike Terra in the chest sending her backwards a few feet. Luckily it didn't stun her and she charged at the Treeko teeth bared but as she was about to strike Amora dodged and struck her again this time in the face sending her back further.

I grimaced I knew I had to think of something or were going to lose and that's something I couldn't let happen especially to May. Then an idea popped into my head and I smiled and pulled out a pair of square goggles from her bag and put them on.

"Terra use Sandstorm!" She said as she snapped on her goggles.

Once Terra heard Leaf she stopped moving tucked low and screeched an ear piercing wail that stunned both trainer and Moemon alike wail was so loud that it actually raised a thick swirling cloud of sand that it covered the arena and started to assail the 2 Moemon fortunately Terra's skin was thick enough that it didn't affect her, Amora was not so lucky. The grass Moemon's skin was designed for intense speed across plains and forests not the desert making Amora at an intense disadvantage. Leaf knew this and thanks to her goggles she can see the Moemon being assailed by the storm flinching from the pain being afflicted by the storm whilst moving around confused being unable to see.

Terra on the other hand wasn't affected around she was standing right where she was before she unleashed the storm looking back at Leaf with a big proud grin on her face. Leaf smiled back at her then motioned to flank Amora and to hit hard while she confused. Terra nodded smiled wildly then moved behind Amora with a clear view of her teal neck. She rushed her knocking the Treeko down then rushed away. Amora got her felt scared at the unknown attack frantically looking for the next attack when she was thrown back down after an intense pain shot through her stomach. This happened 3 more times until the sand cleared revealing the two Moemon. Terra was standing in the middle looking proud as hell while Amora laid on the ground knocked out and defeated.

"The winners are Leaf and Terra!" Declared Professor Birch

"Yes! That's how it's done!" Shouted Leaf and Terra.

Leaf walked up Terra and bumped her fist as May started walking to the victors with Amora awake in her arms. Leaf braced herself for the upcoming onslaught of insults from her defeated opponent then the unexpected happened. May smiled.

"Great battle Leaf-sans." She giggled and extended her hand "You really showed us you and Terra are one hell of a team."

Leaf took her hand "Arigato." She replied "You had us there a couple times to."

"Well done both of you." Said Prof .Birch who came up to the two trainers "I think you two will be perfect champions."

"Domo arigato Birch-san." Said the two trainers.

Professor Birch then pulled out two cases and handed them to the girls.

"A little gift from an old trainer to the new ones." Leaf opened up her case to reveal a red hexagonal device with a large blue button on the left hand side, a screen in the middle and two green buttons on the right hand side. Out of curiosity Leaf pushed the blue button lighting up the screen. Words flashed across the screen followed instantly by a feminine electronic voice reading them aloud.

"Hello I'm a 6th generation national Moedex but you can call me Victoria." Said the dex with an almost sultry tone.

"Our on Moedex really?" Asked Leaf hopefully

"Of course you would have gotten one tomorrow on your 18th birthday anyways." Said the professor plainly. The professor looked up at a nearby clock "Speaking of which it's almost tomorrow now."

"We'll come on then I'll walk you home!" said May dragging Leaf by her arm out of the lab

"Thanks again Professor!" I hollered back at the professor now dwindling in the distance. Eventually May slowed down and they soon found each other walking in the illuminated town with the night sky above them.

"So Leaf how did you and Terra meet." May inquired.

"I ran into a Zigzagoon attacking Birch and I saw a moeball in his bag I threw and put popped Terra we ran of the Zigzagoon and saved Birch." I smiled as I explained reminiscing over the encounter. "Hard to believe that was my first battle."

"It wasn't." said May. "A battle is between your equal and that's me." She stated plainly pointing her thumb at herself with a big grin.

"So you were my first. " I said with a grin

"Yep and you were mine."

Leaf stopped them when they reached her house just as the town clock rang out.

"Midnight. It's my birthday." I said happily

"Yep. We'll I'd better get going stop by my place tomorrow when you get the chance." Said May

"Ok see you then" Leaf said with a smile as she turned to her house door.

"Oh and Leaf"

"Yeah what is it?" I said as she turned around. Only to feel May's lips on mine. I was surprised at first then I stopped caring immediately because they felt so good when I kissed her back.

May pulled a few inches back after she kissed me.

"Happy birthday Leaf-sans" she whispered gave me one last kiss then walked away leaving me breathless.

"My first." I whispered

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't see that coming. ;) **

**Well that's all she wrote this week stayed tuned for next week on A Tale of Amazons and Moemon!**

**As Always **

**Azurela500**


	6. Chapter 5 The Journey Begins

**Hey guys Happy Worldwide Otaku Day here is a special chapter in celebration I hope you like it ^W^**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Journey Begins

"Up an at em partner!" yelled Terra as she jumped on top of her sleeping trainer. Making her sir a little bit but not waking her up. "Fine you brought this on yourself" Terra then proceeded to crawl on her hands and knees up to Leaf ear then bit down on it hard but not hard to wound.

"Ow!" yelled Leaf being jolted awake by Terra's bit who is currently sitting on her knees in front of the obviously upset Leaf. "Damn it Terra what was that about!"

"You wouldn't wake up." She said with a shrug as she jumped off her bed and into my closet "Now come on get dressed we got a big day ahead of us." She said looking through my closet "Do you only have the same outfit?" She asked staring up at my racks of clothes that indeed repeated my usual red skirt and light blue t-shirt. She then noticed a box in the back of the closet and pulled it out. "What's in here?" she asked as she proceeded to open it. Inside was a black skirt, a black t- shirt, a red jacket, a black bracelet with a faded topaz stone, and on top of them was a red hat with half a white circle like my hat.

"Wow I didn't know she kept them." I whisper

"I thought you'd might like it." My mother said stepping in the doorway

"After all you two always wanted to be Moemon trainers since you two were little girls."

"We're these hers before she left?"

She nodded left so quickly but she wanted me to give these to you when you started your journey."

I got up and hugged her "I know sweetheart I miss her too." She said holding me close "But hey you might see her again." She then stepped back a few steps to look me in the eyes. "When you see her, when you beat her tell her I said hey." she finished with a smile then left closing the door behind her.

I then took of my night shirt and grabbed the box heading into my bathroom to start putting on the outfit. "Who is she?" Terra asked. I left my bathroom wearing the outfit snapping on the black topaz bracelet. "Her name is Red." I said leaving the room followed by Terra whilst putting on my hat "She's my sister." "Why isn't she around?" Terra asked. I stopped and looked at her with a glint in my eye "She's the current Moemon league Champion at least until we face her!" I said with a smile as we finally left the house after slinging my already packed bag across my shoulder and swung open the door bathing us both in sunlight as we exited the house.

"Love the outfit Leaf-sans!" May said with a smile when she saw Leaf in her new outfit she couldn't help but blush with a similar smile. "Hey May you ready to go?" I asked. "Of course let's do this." She said leading me by the hand to Route 101.

We were about to head over to the next town when May had an idea.

"Hey before we head into Petalburg we should grind our Moemon for a bit."

I remembered studying "grinding" academy it was essentially battling wild Moemon and Trainers until they were at a high enough level which you can decide by scanning it with your Dex. I pulled out Victoria from my bag and told her to scan Terra.

"According to my scans Terra is currently level 7 with physical attack as her best stat."

"Damn Straight!" Exclaimed Terra with her usual grin plastered on her face.

"Amora is currently level 5 with exceptionally good speed." Said Mays AI Vicki.

"So let's grind until they're both around level 12 sound good?" I said putting Victoria away.

"Sure oh and let me know if you see a Mon that you like I'll give you a few balls." May said turning to Amora and leaping into the tall grass. I nodded to Terra and did the same on our side of the route.

1 hour of grinding later

Leaf had just defeated a trainer who only had a Silicon and have arrived in Petalburg to see May standing in front of the Moemon center with her usual grin. "What took you so long?" she asked playfully. I smiled "Oh you know the usual. So how high did Amora's level get?" I questioned back. "Vicki said 11 you?" I scanned Terra "Ha! 12 I win!" I said with a grin.

May giggled at that and smiled "You're so silly Leaf-sans." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the nearby gym "Come on let's go to the gym." My eyes widened when she said that "No not yet I'm not strong enough for her yet!" I thought to myself. I put my feet down stopping us, May turned back at me with a confused look "What's wrong?" I put on a nervous smile "Let's catch some more Moemon there's no way we could beat her with just our two." I said nervously scratching my ear as I said it.

"HEY!" Terra and Amora said defensively but May grabbed her chin in a pondering pose

"No she's right I heard this gym was pretty tough we should catch some more and probably battle the other gyms before we face this one." I sighed grateful that I dodged that bullet and grabbed May's wrist dragging her back to the route "Then let's get to it!" I said laughing the whole way.

1 hour of searching later

Leaf fell down in the patch of grass exhausted. She and May split up about half an hour ago to search better yet she still failed to find one Moemon she felt a connection to. "Can't we just catch any Moemon?" Terra said falling on her lap. " No it's wrong to just catch any Moemon you have to catch one that you have a connection with, if you don't it's the same as kidnapping."

"Couldn't be more right!" said a small voice from behind Leaf. Leaf and Terra jumped up taking up a defensive stance to face the voices owner only to see nothing. "Uh. Down here Einstein." Said the voice but this time Leaf felt a tugging feeling on her pant legs. She looked down to see a Feebass. She was about Terra's height wearing a muddy outfit that almost looked like rags, with a blue hair she kept up in a bun on her cute blue-eyed face were a pair of glasses.

"Hi I'm Lucca-chan please to meet you." She said with her small little voice that had an experienced tone to it holding out her little hand. I bent down on my knees to shake it "Leaf-chan likewise." I said with a smile on my face "And this is Terra" I say pointing at her with my thumb she shakes Lucca's other hand "How are you?" she asks very politely for the young Larvitar.

"Very we'll considering I found someone who can help me." She says hopefully.

"Help you with what?" I ask

"I 'll fill you in along the way follow me." Lucca said walking deeper into the route. I looked at Terra and she shrugged sensing no obvious danger and we followed the Feebass.

"I have spent most of my short life alone in this route but I like most Moemon live with something that keeps me safe at night even though I'm not a fighter." Said Lucca "What's that" I ask. "The love of my family." She responded happily but then her face took on a grim look "But unfortunately the poor creature we are about to meet was abandoned and does not know such a thing. I would get near her but she keeps frightening me and other Moemon by her ferocity." She turned to face us "That's where you come in show her the love you too share and maybe just maybe she'll find the will to live again."

I look towards Terra to find that she is looking at me. "Is our bond really that strong already? Could we really help bring this poor soul back from the brink?" I thought then I saw Terra smile and I knew we could do it and if we couldn't we'd die trying.

"We'll do our best Lucca." We said our voices beaming with determination. Lucca smiled nodded and proceeded down the route. A few minutes later we heard the screams.

"BREAAAAAH BREAAAAAAH!" The voice shrieked. "What the hell is making that noise?!" I shout to Lucca. She bowed her head "The reason you're here." She then pointed to her left towards a small bush. "She's through there. I hope you will succeed Leaf-chan , Terra-chan."

We nod to her then moved through the brush and what we saw took us by surprise. It was a small tan skinned Moemon in a white dress. She had green haired that covered her whole head and atop it was a big red bow. She was a small little Ralts and she just noticed the two people who stood before her.

"Who are you?" She whimpered in a little light sing song voice that filled me with a small wave of calmness. I stepped forward and looked at the Ralts "I'm Leaf and this is Terra" I said calmly "What's your name sweetie?" I ask speaking as softly as a I could. Then suddenly the air turned frigid and i started to feel sadder and sadder. "I don't have a name." she whispered "BWAHHH BWAAAH!" she cried and I started to feel sadder and sadder as if all the pain the little Ralts felt was being transferred to me. I looked towards Terra only to see that she wasn't there're "She must have went into her ball." I thought. "Yes she did. That's what happens to everyone who meets me!" The Ralts wailed "Everyone who meets me runs away even my own mother!"

She said killing the grass around her.

"That wasn't your mother." I said

"What?" The Ralts whimpered.

"A mother is someone who loves you no matter what." I said walking towards her "A mother is someone who is someone who raises you and teaches you right from wrong." I said my voice filled with the memories of my mother at Littleroot. I knelt down next to the Ralts . "A mother is someone who stays with you till the end of their days." I stated picking up the Ralts into my arms.

"Will you be my mother?" She whimpers. A wave of serenity filling us both warming the air and my heart.

"Till the end of the world and beyond I will love you and stay with you no matter what." I vow brushing her hair out of her green eyes. "Serena" I finish kissing her head with my eyes closed as I name her.

"Momma."

Suddenly a bright light flashed around them blinding anything that saw it. As the light faded I opened my eyes to see Serena asleep in my arms I smiled at the sight.

"You did it Leaf." Said two voices from behind me. I looked up to see Terra's hand on my shoulder and Lucca to me right side.

"You really are something partner." Terra said with pride filling her voice. "That she is." Stated Lucca "I have something to give you that will help train her until she can fight on her own. But I'll have to come with you...to…um...make sure it works right." She said nervously and smiled at Lucca not taking my eyes off of the sleeping Serena "We'd love to have you Lucca-chan ." I said simply. "Eeeee." Lucca squealed and then hugged my neck "Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" I smiled and slowly stood up carefully cradling Serena.

"Come on guys let's go back to Petalburg."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys expect the next chapter soon **

**Yours Truly**

**Azurela500**


	7. Chapter 6 : Serenity

Chapter 6: Serenity

May saw the light of energy from inside the center and ran out to see what was up she didn't know why she just knew it involved Leaf and if something was wrong she wanted to make sure she could help her companion. What May saw first was Terra walking up the hill leading up to Petalburg with her usual swagger, then she saw a Feebass following her and she started to think something was up. When she saw Leaf she sighed in relief thankful she was all right but something was different Leaf was cradling something in her arms and she had a look of pure bliss on her face. She ran up to meet here and stopped when she saw the sleeping Ralts in her arms.

"Who do we have here?" May said gesturing to the Ralts. Leaf smiled and turned to May taking her eyes off of Serena for the first time since she met her.

"Here name is Serena." She said with a smile "And she's my daughter."

"What do you mean by that Leaf?" May asked understandably shocked and confused by what I just told her.

"It's a long story May-sans." I said carefully stroking Serena's hair with one of my hands whilst cradling her with the other.

May sighed "Come on you can tell me the whole thing in our room." She said leading me to the nearby Inn. May then opened up a room she rented for the night and I nearly collapsed at the sight of the beds after the day I had but I settled for sitting so I couldn't wake Serena.

May sat down next to me and looked me in the eyes "So how did you become the mother of a Ralts are would I be better off not knowing." She said with a smirk. I giggled at that "No nothing like that you see…"

One explanation later

May was pacing across the room taking in my story "So let me get this straight Lucca led you to an abandoned Ralts who was terrorizing the nearby Moemon and you decided to adopt it." She said.

"We'll when you put it like that it sounds less exciting." Terra said sitting next to me lucky for her I left out the part where she ran away. "She's right May you should've been there the power she has it's nothing like ever felt before." I said gesturing to Serena who was still sleeping on my lap.

"Oi! Just because she can kill some plants with her mind does not make her stronger than me!" Terra complained. I smiled "Of course partner. Now get some sleep you've had a long day." Terra yawned "Fine. Just make sure you get some shut eye too partner." And with that she fell down on my bed and passed out. May and I chuckled at that "I think she has the right idea it's been a long day." Said May turning to her bathroom "Good night Leaf"

"Hey May there's something I've been wondering about for a while." I said nervously

May turned towards me "Sounds serious what is it?" she asked.

I blushed "Why did you kiss me last night?" I asked

May blushed at that "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

May moved nervously scratching her ear like I do trying how to phrase what she was about to say. "The way you battle it was really….elegant like you and Terra have been fighting for years even though you've only just met."

I nodded at this taking in every word "Not to mention the way you carry yourself like a timid girl but who can take the world by storm and then some it's just really incredible." She continued as I tried to hide my crimson face underneath my hat. I felt a hand lift my chin up to look me in the eyes. "And you're so very kind enough that you took in that poor Ralts as your own."

She moved closer to me and with a single breath told me "And because I long for your touch every time I see you."

She then moved her head closer and pulled me in for a kiss. It was a gentle wonderful kiss that filled me with a thousand emotions at once hope, fear, lust and serenity. The kiss deepened as I returned the emotions she gave me and our touch soon became a ferocious battle of will as our danced.

I pulled away with a sigh after what seemed like an eternity of glorious bliss. I looked down and slowly picked up Serena and placed her head onto the pillow next to the sleeping Moemon. I then turned to see Mays outstretched hand and beautiful smile. I took her hand and we spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.


	8. Chapter 7 : Tragic Bliss

Chapter 7: Tragic Bliss

"Wake up." said a voice through the darkness of Leaf's closed eyes "Just a few more minutes Terra then I promise I'll wake up." I muttered back to the voice assuming it was my partner waking me up again as usual. I heard another voice chuckle in the background "Not me partner guess again.". My eyes shot open as I quickly rolled over and grabbed the now squealing Serena holding her close. "Good morning Momma!" She said in her sing-song voice. I smiled when she called me Momma still getting used to the title "Good morning Serena." I turned towards Terra who was siting on the adjacent bed with Lucca drinking what appeared to be coffee. "Morning guys." I said to them releasing my grip on Serena who then decide to hug the back of my neck like a cloak. I smiled and pet her head which is now by my left shoulder then I moved to check on a more pressing matter.

I moved on my hands and knees to the opposite side of the bed to see May sound asleep. I giggled at the sight of the sleeping trainer. "Who is she Momma?" Serena questioned "She's someone very special to me sweetie?" I replied. "Leaf-sans" May breathed I turned back to her and I saw she ways saying more I leaned in closer. "Leaf-sans I…" she continued but I still couldn't make out everything she was saying. I moved so that my head was mere inches from her face. "Leaf-sans I..." she didn't get any further as she claimed my lips with her own. My eyes shot open from the suddenness of the kiss but they soon joined my partner in darkness as I responded in kind. We kissed each other gently for about a minute then it picked up as I felt May's tongue started to dance with mine.

"Bout damn time!" Hollered Terra from behind us. I pulled back ending the kiss there will be time for more lately. I hovered above May for a few seconds taking in the blissful look on her face. Then her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing her hazel irises. We smiled and kissed once more "Good morning" I whispered "The best morning" she whispered back.

I sat up on my hands and knees followed by May. "So is this the famous Serena I've heard so much about?" she said pointing to Serena who I just realized is still on my neck. "Hai." She confirmed nodding her head. "Oh My Goddess you are just the cutest thing ever!" May squealed making Serena smile and blush "And just like your mother I see." She said with a smile making me blush as well. I stood up brushing the wrinkles out of my slept in clothes "You want a bite to eat May?" I asked "Sure we can talk about our next move after we eat." She replied standing up.

One Meal Later

"Good cooking you two" I said to Lucca and Amoras who had cooked breakfast for the group. "So I'm thinking we should head to Rustburo through the forest nearby." I proposed. May and the others nodded "Sounds good Leaf we'll leave once we finish cleaning up." Said May standing up. I stood up with her then looked at my slept in clothes "Good idea I need to clean up as well." I said heading to the bathroom. "Need a hand in their sweetheart?" May asked seductively I smiled walked over to her and kissed her licking her tongue in the process. I pulled back after about 10 seconds leaving her breathless. "Next time sweetheart." I said then I walked into the bathroom grabbing my bag in the process.

1 hour later

After me and May changed clothes me in the outfit I wore when I first came to Littleroot May in a red jacket, blue hot pants and a red bandanna hat we soon found ourselves in the middle of the Petalburg forest. "I can't believe it we've been strutting around this place for almost an hour and we've haven't seen a single Beautifly!" complained May. "Don't worry about it were almost near the middle of the forest I'm sure we'll find one soon." I said trying to reason with her. "What's a Beautifly Momma?" asked Serena in her usual spot around my neck wearing Lucca's device she called an which shares experience with other Moemon during battles. "Let me show you. Vicki." I said pulling out my Moedex.

A small holographic image of a tall woman with long slender legs, in a short black dress with multi colored rims, she had long flowing silvery hair with two slender antennae sprouting out of her head and on her back were two wings that were just as multicolored as her dress rims.

"Beautifly the butterfly Moemon. It leaves in the forest seeking out pollen its favorite food using it wings to fly around at intense speed. Despite its beautiful and kind appearance the Beautifly can be incredibly aggressive to protect their own." Explained Vicki over the image occasionally zooming on the images anatomy as she explained the nature of the Moemon.

"She's very pretty I can see why you want to bond with her May." Serena said with awe absorbed in the image of the bug Moemon. "I know I've always loved the Beautifly a beautiful kick-ass Moemon what's not to like." She said with a wink to Serena.

"AHHHHHHHH" a voice shrieked in the distance. The group snapped to attention Terra and Amoras taking offensive positions. "Help Please I've been robbed!" the voice continued the group ran in its direction stoping to see a woman in a blue suit pointing at another woman holding a package. The woman holding the package had gray hair and ripped shorts, she wore matching blue and white shirt with socks and a black bandanna hat with a symbol on it.

"Stay back brats don't come any closer and I won't hurt you." She said pulling out a moeball. May and I nod to each other getting ready to order are partners to take the bandit out. When suddenly we felt a gust of wind shoot past and a loud grunt came from the bandit knocking her back a few feet. Hovering above her was a Beautifly exactly like the one from the dex hologram.

"Look Momma a Beautifly!" Serena squealed the Beautifly turned to the voice saw the little wide eyed Ralts and shot a wink her way. "Look Out!" May yelled snapping Beautifly's attention back to the bandit but it was too late. A pair of giant teeth clamped down on the Beautifly in the middle of her chest making her screech in pain. The owner of those teeth was a girl in a gray and black outfit with long ebony hair and short gray ears but most terrifying about this Mighteyena was her teeth because they were gigantic. They were also in the Beautifly' a chest unleashing a torrent of blood.

We didn't hesitate any longer. May rushed into action "Amoras vine whip that bastard in the head!" Amoras nodded charged at the Mighteyena and unleashed a flurry of attacks from to vines that sprouted from her wrists mid charge. "Terra help out Amoras don't stop hitting her until she let's go of Beautifly!" I yelled at Terra who charged at the Mighteyena biting her neck drawing blood. This caused the Mighteyena to yelp dropping the Beautifly . May saw this coming and ran towards the fray she skidded towards the Mighteyena her arms outstretched catching the Beautifly just barely before she hit the ground.

May then got to her feet and rushed towards me who had all ready opened my medicine bag with Lucca by my side ready to inspect the damage. May kneeled down by us laying the Beautifly on our two laps while Lucca applied a super potion on the wound on her chest stopping the bleeding. "That should stop the bleeding but she's in shock if we don't get her to a place with a lot of pollen she'll die." She said simply May and I looked at each other trying to think of a way to save her. "Uh excuse me?" Said the person who was robbed by the Mighteneya's owner "Theres a flower shop just outside the exit over there." She said pointing to the forest exit not even 50 feet away. "Thank you. Guys wrap it up we're leaving!" I called to the two Moemon still fighting the Mighteyena.

"Roger were just about done here!" Terra called when suddenly the Mighteyena hovered into the air yelping in confusing and was suddenly thrown into a far away tree by an invisible force. Terra looked for the source but after a few seconds lost interest and ran towards her fleeing companions carrying the injured Beautifly between them as they left Petalburg Woods.

* * *

**Wow I did not realize its been this long since I updated. Really sorry about that guys real life caught up with me in full force you know how it is. But on another not I will be posting some other fanfics that I have been considering (one being Tallis/FemHawke). So as always stay tuned for future updates feel free to review, comment whatever and always thanks for stopping by.**

**Yours Tuly,**

**Azurela**


End file.
